<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hollow man by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497192">the hollow man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness'>fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin'>LoonyLupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Outer Rim [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s01e03 The Sin, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin awaits the forging of his beskar, but sin follows him into a sacred space.  Set during Chapter 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Outer Rim [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the hollow man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>He kneels before the Armorer, nearly naked but for his helmet and his beskar pauldron.  The rest of him is stripped to mere leathers and cloth, his fractured, ruined armor lying twisted in the Armorer’s scrap heap, souvenirs of the mudhorn’s attack.  The Armorer works now on the Imperial beskar, her hammer moving like a dance upon its liquid, gleaming surface.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other Mandalorians have left, sated by the Armorer’s declaration that he has done well to bring this beskar home to the Tribe.  Her words still echo in this chamber, ringing out anew with every hammer fall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She does not speak during this process.  It is sacred, an honor to be able to witness her at work.  Din waits patiently with his head bowed, despite how exposed he feels to be in so little armor.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is disquieted.  He does not know why he is so uneasy; Paz’s attack on his honor was galling, but he had not been frightened of the other Mandalorian.  He had known the matter was between him and the Armorer only.  But if it is not their sparring, he does not know what this is, this thread of shame uncoiling in his belly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hammer strikes sing sweetly, echoing in the chamber.  He closes his eyes.  These moments are always bittersweet, the triumph of pride in the building and earning of his armor mingling with the memory of the Mandalorians who saved him as a boy.  It is his clearest memory of childhood, and though he has visited it many times, it still quickens his heart, pricks his eyes, twists his mouth.  He breathes heavily through the recollections, grateful for the way his helmet shields his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Armorer approaches him, footsteps steady and true.  Here in this sacred time, they speak Mando’a.  “Your cuirass.”  He rises to his feet, lifts his head to gaze into the dark T of her visor.  Forgelight ripples over her helmet as she presses the cuirass into place, its weight and balance perfect, precious, precise.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,” he says.  “I will wear it with honor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She anoints him with the rest of his new armor, each piece fitting perfectly, made to fit him body, mind and spirit.  He should be grateful, and he is.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your signet will be revealed in time,” she says, adjusting the final piece, her hands sure.  “You are a Mandalorian.  This is the Way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am a Mandalorian,” he echoes, and his voice cracks --</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The Mandalorian cradling him, protecting him with body and blaster --</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Mingled fear, loss, relief as they retreat into the air, the wind whipping his robes, the knowledge he is finally safe --</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The Child’s face locked in concentration, aiding him in the battle against the mudhorn --</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The Child staring at him as the pram disappears into the depths of the Imperial safehouse --               </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stands tall, testing the balance of the new beskar.  The Armorer’s work is impeccable, beautiful, gleaming with worth.  She stands before him, staring, hammer held at attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is the Way,” he says finally, and in the tilt of her helmet, the angle of her stance, he sees that she suspects.  “Please,” he begins.  “The foundlings --”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They will be armored with the excess,” she says, her hammer lowering.  “And you will walk the way of the Mandalore.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He inclines his head, a bow of his helmet.  The forgelight washes over his beskar, pure and holy.  He leaves the hallowed space.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hollowness within threatens to swallow him whole.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for terioncalling on tumblr, who requested Din Djarin &amp; the Armorer &amp; "hollow."  I did consider setting this after Chapter 16 but decided my heart couldn't take it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>